


Nightmare About A Past Life

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Future Fic, Hajime Hinata cries, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, May be slightly OOC, Nightmares, but Nagito is there so yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Years into the future, long after the neo world program, Izuru Kamakura's memories still live on.ORHajime Hinata wakes up from a nightmare, questioning his humanity.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Faye’s Favourites





	Nightmare About A Past Life

_ There she is.  _

_ She’s still breathing somehow, but she’s down on the ground, covered in her own blood. Red everywhere. Raspy breaths. You stand before her. You don’t say a word.  _

_ She keeps trying though. You know she’s always been like that, so persistent, even in the worst circumstances. She lifts her head and looks at you. You both know she doesn’t have much time left. But you stand there. You’re not going to do anything, you can’t. And you don’t. _

_ “I j-just…” her voice is shaky. As it should be, considering how the Grim Reaper is practically floating above her. _

__

_ “Wanted to play v-videogames…” That’s her talent. Or at least it was. So it’s no wonder that’s her last wish. How pitiful. As Junko would say.  _

_ She’s seconds away from going to whatever astral realm there is for girls like her. She drops her head, and then looks at you, for the last time…  _

_ “W-With...Y-you…”  _

_ And then she’s gone. She’s gone. Forever. _

_ You spot a metallic item in the red pool around her corpse and pick it up- _

“ **_NO!”_ **

Nagito Komaeda nearly falls out of his seat, scattering papers everywhere. It takes him a second or two to clear his head (and his racing heart from the sudden noise) before he notices soft sounds coming from behind him and turns around in his chair quietly. 

“Hajime?...” 

The spiky, brown-haired boy that he has been dating for a total of about 3 years now is sitting up in bed, visibly shaken. It’s easy to tell that he’s struggling not to cry, as his arms are wrapped around his own torso and his eyes are shut tight. It’s 2 am. He shouldn’t be awake. 

Nagito gets up from his chair, not bothering to push it back into place, and gently pads across the room, sitting down on the bed, and wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as he tries to get a proper look at his face. “Hajime, what’s wrong?” 

Hajime opens his mouth, only for a squeak to come out, and tears to come rolling down his face. Nagito pulls him in closer, and Hajime seems to relax against him, only that his shoulders are tense, and his entire body is quivering.

“Nightmare?...”

Hajime pulls away from him suddenly but doesn’t go anywhere. He just sits there, knees pulled up to his chest and hands covering his face and digging into it so much it ought to leave a mark. He’s still crying. And he’s still shaking, more than ever. 

“Heyheyheyheyheyhey it’s okay!” Nagito reassures, gently pulling one of Hajime’s hands from his face and holding it in his own. “It’s okay. You can tell me, I promise.” Hajime shakes his head and pulls his hand away once again.

‘I-It’s not okay…” Hajime manages to choke out. He takes a deep breath and then shakily lets it out, clenching the blankets beneath him. “It’s n-not...s-she...I d-didn’t-”

The image of Chiaki’s rocketship pin comes into his mind again, and he starts sobbing almost uncontrollably. Nagito isn’t sure what to do, so he just wipes his tears off with his hand the best that he can. Hajime lets him, his other hand falling to his side limply. 

“Y-you s-shouldn’t…” He stammers, gritting his teeth. Nagito simply wraps a blanket around his shoulders comfortingly. 

“I shouldn’t what?...” he asks softly.

“B-be around me…” he bites his lip, and yet Nagito can sense he doesn’t want him to leave. He’s got his hand on his shoulder, and he can tell there’s the slightest bit of pressure coming back from Hajime. Besides, he wouldn’t leave him unless Nagito’s presence truly made him unhappy. “I m-miss her so much… but I just… s-stood there…” 

“Chiaki?” 

He nods. 

“I m-might still be l-like that…I let someone I c-care a-about..” His voice cracks. “Just d-die right in f-front of me…” His hands go up, probably to scratch at his face or harm himself in some other way, and Nagito catches his wrists before they get there, and gently brings them back down while he continues talking. “And I did so, so m-many other things, and I never regretted them until  _ her,  _ and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry and-” 

“Shhhh, it’s okay, Hajime.” 

“But-” 

“You and Izuru were not the same person, and will never be,” he rubbed the inside of Hajime’s palms while he reassured him. 

“I have his memories!” Hajime retorted, hands tensing under Nagito’s touch. “W-we shared a body, how could I possibly-” 

“He was part of an experiment,” Nagito countered back quietly.

“B-but that experiment was my choice…”

“You didn’t know what was going to happen, did you?” Nagito ran a hand through Hajime’s hair, while he stared at him with his monochromatic eyes. “And, if you truly were yourself, would you have made the choices that Izuru did?” 

“I- I suppose you’re right. I would have never done the things that he did in a million years,” Hajime admitted. “But I can’t help but think it was me. Not when I can replay her death over and over in my head as though it were y-yesterday…” 

“Do you want to visit her tomorrow?” Nagito asked, mind running to the old cemetery somewhere on the island where Nanami’s ashes were stored. She’d been the only one out of all the killing game contestants to ever  _ truly  _ die, although Nagito still had his memories of suffocating gas and a large spear through his stomach. It didn’t bother him all that much anymore, but much like Hajime, sometimes it still got to him. 

“Y-yeah. Yeah, I do. It’s been a while,” Hajime replied. “I hope that maybe, wherever she is, she’s forgiven me. Although I don’t quite deserve it.” 

“Of course she’s forgiven you. She’s Chiaki, remember? She wouldn’t give up until her dying breath, no matter what happened.” Nagito reminisced. “And besides that, I know this isn’t that much related, but remember all the times she told me to shut up in class trials?” 

Hajime let out a soft giggle. “Komaeda, can you  _ please  _ be quiet?” he imitated. Nagito laughed right alongside him, and pulled him into a hug. And for maybe the first time that night, Hajime reciprocated, (as well as he could, wrapped in a fluffy blanket.)

“Okay, you ready to go back to sleep? I still got paperwork to do so I’ll-” 

“Oh no you don’t,” Hajime said, pulling Komaeda back down as soon as he tried to stand up. “It’s 2:30 in the morning, you’re going to sleep as well, you overworked dork. You need at least 8 hours.”

Nagito sighed, and then smiled. “Fineeeee.” 

And so he turned off the lights and crawled under the covers, Hajime by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and it almost made me cry, but I did it! Holy heck I feel bad for this guy. Comments and feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
